


She’s Cursed

by Fixy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Inspired by that post about the witch demanding a firstborn :))), Kara is bad at dating and Lena is very tired, Magic AU, More tags and characters to come, Witch!Lena, a bit of angst, description of cardiac arrest, human!kara, just one girl with her powers and another girl with her never ending goodness, rating will change! smut will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fixy/pseuds/Fixy
Summary: Two girls and a witch walk into a cave...OrThe ‘you promised me your firstborn in exchange for saving someone’s life but turns out you really suck at dating so I’m just gonna have to step in and help you get laid aren’t I’ witch au.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 42
Kudos: 169





	She’s Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello let’s write a weird witchy meet cute!
> 
> Inspired by the tumblr post about the witch and the firstborn and the bad dating, with added danger and excitement and flirting. 
> 
> Let’s do it!

Kara Danvers is thirteen years old when she saves the world. 

Well,  _ her _ world. 

Her sister. 

It’s late and it’s cold and it’s dark, and they shouldn’t have gone out. It was a stupid idea, reckless, but hindsight truly is a wonderful thing. 

So it’s late and it’s cold and it’s dark, but Kara and Alex go out anyway because they’re teenagers and teenagers do whatever they want, just like Avril Lavigne would do. 

So it’s  _ late _ and it’s  _ cold _ and it’s  _ dark _ , and Kara and Alex are  _ out _ , slipping through the trees towards the lake near their house. Just a bit of late night stargazing, that was the plan, just a bit of rebellious adventure that really only amounted in staring up at the sky as the water gently lapped the shore nearby for half an hour, an hour  _ tops _ . 

But it’s late and it’s cold and it’s dark, so dark not even the moon can cut through the darkness, not even the moon can cast enough of a glow through the thick tangle of trees to warn the two teenagers of the sheer drop to their left, the one the adults warn the kids against going near, the one with the rope swing dangling over the edge that only the bravest kids dare swing on.

Not even the moon can stop them from veering to the side, and then Alex’s foot is slipping, Kara’s foot is slipping, the dirt beneath them crumbles and Kara throws herself backwards but Alex is already sliding and shouting and clinging blindly to the bulbous root of a tree and-

If Alex falls, if Alex falls she’ll tumble down the pit’s edge and hit the trees and the rocks on the way down, and she might be lucky and escape with only broken bones and bruises but she might not be lucky, she might hit her head, she might-

She lunges and scrabbles for Alex’s hands and  _ pulls _ , pulls, but it’s no use, she can’t grip right, she’s not strong enough. 

The dark settles in her chest as dread fills her lungs, but no, no she’ll keep trying, she won’t let Alex fall, she  _ won’t _ . 

Kara doesn’t know where the strength suddenly comes from. 

With one more pull, Alex flies up and over the ledge to land in a shaking heap beside her. 

They breathe heavily for a few moments, adrenaline twitching in Kara’s muscles and she already feels the tug of a strain in her arms, but it’s fine, it’s okay, because Alex is okay. 

Kara hears the leaves whisper in the trees. She shakes her head to clear the stars. 

“You’re okay,” Kara finally manages to gasp out, rolling over to hover above Alex, barely able to see her in the dark but able to hear the wet tremble of Alex’s breathing just fine. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“My ankle,” Alex bites out, some kind of defiance in her voice like she’s trying to be strong and brave, “it’s- it hurts.”

It’s late and it’s cold and it’s dark as Kara helps Alex home, half-propping the girl up while whispering comforting words and pretending she can’t hear her adoptive sister’s stifled sobs of pain.

Eliza is still asleep when they reach the house and Alex wants to keep it that way, but Kara eyes the already purpling line running along Alex’s ankle and the rapid swelling of one of her fingers, and so she ignores Alex’s pleas. 

“It might be broken,” Kara whispers nervously, poking gently at Alex’s knuckle. The older girl hisses, grits her teeth as she hides her hand. “We have to tell Eliza. What if it heals funny?”

Alex relents eventually, once the adrenaline fades and the pain rears up, and Kara wakes Eliza. 

She’s furious, of course, but relief seeps into every scolding word, into every warm touch as she guides Alex carefully to the car with Kara still holding her up. 

It’s late and it’s cold and it’s dark when they drive home from the hospital, but Alex falls asleep with her head on Kara’s shoulder and Kara knows then, without a doubt, that she’d take endless late and cold and dark nights over a life without Alex in it. 

Kara is thirteen years old when she saves the world. 

And it won’t be the last time she does it. 

——

“Spring break!”

“Kara, it’s 7am.”

“Yeah, and it’s spring break! Spring break, Alex!”

“I’m aware.”

“Well then why aren’t you  _ up _ ?”

“Because it’s 7 in the fucking morning!”

Kara scoffs as she bounces once more on her knees, rocking Alex as the woman tries to roll away from her, curling up in the sheets. 

“Can you give me, like, a half hour? Please?”

Alex is jostled as Kara bounces again with a huff. 

“But it’s spring-”

“Jesus Christ, I know, Kara, and I promise I will be excited and enthusiastic with you if you give me just half an hour more sleep. Okay?”

Kara considers the offer. Half an hour isn’t so bad, she can make more coffee and maybe draw a little outside in that time, reserve her energy for the first day of the best week of their  _ lives _ . 

“Okay!” She agrees with a smile, hopping off the bed and skidding towards the kitchen area of their little rented apartment for the week. It’s not much, just a kitchen, two small bedrooms and a bathroom, but it’s enough. 

The coffee machine Alex had dragged from her dorm in a fit of dramatics sits on the counter, already used once this morning at Kara’s early start. It gurgles again when Kara flicks it on, popping a new pod in and sliding a mug underneath the ancient machine. 

She glances over her shoulder at the feel of warmth on her skin, smiling at the sunshine already beaming through the glass doors that lead to the balcony. 

San Diego is gorgeous this time of morning, all warm breezes and blue skies, the sea a sparkling blanket only a hundred yards from their temporary home.

Kara’s glad that this year’s spring break destination meant not having to leave the state; Alex may not have come otherwise. Graduated last year and already completely absorbed in her post-grad degree, Alex would not have been so easily persuaded if they were headed to Mexico or Texas. And besides, San Diego is  _ beautiful _ . It’s a total win-win for Kara.

With her own graduation creeping closer and the exciting world of actual real life  _ adulthood _ just out of reach, this trip is Kara’s last chance at letting loose or whatever. Sure, she’s not exactly a party girl as it is, but still! Spring break! It’s a rite of passage, or something. 

The sounds of Alex grumbling and kicking sheets to the floor eventually reach Kara as she sketches in her small pad, and she feels the buzz of excitement grow and fill her chest. 

This is going to be the best week  _ ever _ . 

——

“This week sucks.” Kara groans in between heaving over the toilet. 

The gentle circles rubbed onto her back by Alex are helping, but the sarcasm is not. 

“Oh, were you expecting days filled with flower crowns and friendship?”

“Well, yeah,” Kara mumbles, “basically.”

“Spring break isn’t about making memories, Kara,” Alex sighs, “it’s about drinking and  _ forgetting _ those memories the next day. It’s about watching last night’s tequila stain porcelain.”

“Do not say tequila.” Kara begs roughly. “I never want to hear that word again.”

“It’s day three, kid,” Alex laughs, “there will be more of it.”

Kara whines pitifully before sitting up, wiping her mouth on a wad of tissues. 

“I’ve done two days of it, can’t that be enough?”

“I thought you wanted the real spring break experience.”

“I change my mind,” Kara grumbles, “I’m not cut out for it. How did Lucy do this kind of thing every weekend for four years?”

“Honestly I don’t know the answer to that one, your roommate is more vodka than person at this point.”

“Vodka.” Kara groans, stomach rolling again, “god, she gave me vodka last night, didn’t she?”

“She called it an ‘everything platter’,” Alex tells her, pulling Kara up to sit on the edge of the bathtub with her, “eight shots, each a different alcohol, with a basket of fries in the centre.”

“Well, at least she fed me.”

“She ate most of the fries.”

“Damn it Luce…”

“So, how about today we don’t do the whole ‘spring break experience’.”

Kara blinks blearily at Alex. 

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s do something else! Fuck tradition, Kara, you don’t like this kind of thing.” Alex shrugs before filling a glass with water and handing it to her. “Let’s go do something you actually like, okay? I saw a flyer for rollerblade rentals down by the beach walk. Wanna go skating?” Alex wiggles her shoulders, bouncing them up and down in a shimmy that has Kara smiling for the first time that day. 

“You’d go skating with me?” She says tentatively, smiling wider when Alex seems to nod against her will. 

“For you, yes.” Alex says with strained finality. “Just, don’t tell anyone and don’t take any pictures.”

“I’m gonna do both of those things.” Kara says around a grin. Alex sighs. 

“Yeah, I figured.”

——

There’s something about the outdoors. 

Something about the feeling of soft grass underfoot, the air fresh and full of life, salt water on skin and sun in hair. Be it a park, a forest, a beach, whatever, Kara feels good in it. At home. 

San Diego boasts some seriously beautiful nature, rich and vibrant, and as Kara and Alex walk along a secluded strip of coast, blinding sunset above the ocean to their right and cliff face bathed in orange to their left, Kara feels at peace. Like this is exactly where she’s supposed to be. 

The cliff face is craggy and crumbling, meeting the sand in a blend of beiges dipped in the glow of the sunset. They walk on, minutes passing in comfortable silence as they take in the scenery until they reach what looks to be the end of their path. 

“Let’s go back,” Ales suggests. “We can get dinner from that taco truck.”

“But I think there’s more,” Kara says, stepping as close to the water as she can as if the extra yards will help her peer around the bottom of the cliff blocking their way. 

“It’ll just be more cliff and ocean,” Alex dismisses, “come on.”

Kara is turning in defeat when she sees it. 

“Look!” She gasps, grabbing for Alex’s sleeve, “look, do you see? A cave! I bet we could get to the other side through there.”

“I’m not crawling through some strange cave.” Alex sighs, checking her phone distractedly. “It’s getting late, let’s just go back.”

“Oh come on,” Kara teases, “where’s your sense of adventure? There could be treasure in there!”

“There’s not.” Alex deadpans. 

“How do you know?”

“Because this isn’t a Disney movie about pirates.” Alex sighs. She pockets her phone and drags a hand through her hair. “But, fine, whatever. We’ll just take a look, okay? Then tacos?”

“Then tacos.” Kara beams as she nods, hopping slightly from foot to foot until Alex rolls her eyes and gestures towards the cave. Kara is off, stumbling across the sand as she runs towards the opening of the tunnel, gaping and jagged as it splits open the stone cliff face. The air is colder at the entrance, rolling out from deep within the cave and tickling at Kara’s bare legs unpleasantly. 

Kara shivers. 

“It’s spooky in there,” she mumbles with a nervous chuckle. 

“You chicken?” Alex teases as she catches up, shoulder bumping Kara’s as she stares into the cave at her side. 

“No,” Kara scoffs, “shut up. It’s just… creepy, isn’t it. I still want to go in.”

“Well, go in then.” Alex prods her. “After you.”

“ _ After you. _ ” Kara imitates Alex in a nasal voice, their laughter echoing off the walls of the cave as they step inside. 

The chill sets in immediately. 

It’s like stepping out of San Diego, out of California, and into… somewhere new. 

Kara feels a vaguely familiar thrum of _late_ and _cold_ _dark_ in her chest. 

“God, it’s freezing in here.”

Alex’s voice startles Kara, loud in the narrowing space. Water dripping against rock sounds from somewhere ahead of them, a metallic echo for every drop following after. 

“I don’t like it in here.” Kara says quietly. “Something’s not right.”

“Oh c’mon, you big baby.” Alex hooks her arm through Kara’s and squeezes. “I have a torch on my phone, hold on.”

Shuffling echoes in the darkness until a beam of light falls upon the stone floor, lighting their feet standing amongst puddles. 

“See? Way better.” Alex tilts her phone to show the walls of the cave. “Wow, this place is longer than I thought.”

She’s right. The light of the torch doesn’t even touch the thick darkness ahead of them, only glancing off the walls about a metre ahead. 

“Can we go back?” Kara tugs at Alex’s arm, but Alex just squeezes again. 

“No, this is cool,” Alex says firmly, “I want to explore.”

“But, but what if there’s something in here?” 

Alex scoffs, turning to Kara with a grin she can just about make out. 

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” Kara shrugs, “a bear?”

“In a beach cave in San Diego?”

“Okay, fine, a seal!”

“And you think a seal could get the drop on us...”

“Shut up,” Kara grumbles, jostling Alex when she laughs at Kara’s sour tone, “I just don’t like it. I have a bad feeling.”

“Well jinkies, Scoobs, do you think we’ll find the ghost of the old town crier in here?”

“You suck,” Kara drawls through a laugh, smiling wider when her message is echoed back to her. “See? The cave agrees.”

“Whatever, let’s keep-” a skittering of stones ahead of them cuts Alex off. “Did you hear that?”

Kara’s spine straightens. 

“Let’s go.”

“No,” Alex huffs, “it was probably a rat. Just a little further? I want to know how deep it goes. It’ll probably get too narrow soon anyway.”

Kara looks over her shoulder, the light of outside only a pinprick of white on black with how far they’ve ventured. 

“We’re already deep enough,” she insists, but Kara pulls her ahead, the torchlight dancing over stone walls worn flat by decades of dripping water. 

There’s another skitter of stones. Louder, this time. 

“That sounded bigger than a rat.” Kara whispers. 

“It did.” Alex says, low and nervous. “Maybe the cave is unstable.”

“Then we should  _ leave _ .” Kara pleads. 

“Oh, don’t go yet.”

It’s not Alex’s voice that slices through the darkness. 

This voice is deeper, smooth, a musical lilt that sings only of something foreboding. The light of the phone torch jerks, dancing over bare feet and calves muddied black with dirt before skipping upwards and settling on the face of a young woman. 

“Shit!” Alex yelps. “What the fuck, lady!”

“Oh my god,” Kara bends over double, hand pressed to her chest, “I think I nearly died.”

“What are you  _ doing _ in here?” Alex demands. “It’s not safe.”

“You’re here,” the woman replies easily, “aren’t you?”

It’s only when Kara straightens up, still struggling to subdue her heartbeat into something averaging normal, that she sees her properly. 

“I’ve… I've seen you before.” 

Long dark hair. Pale skin. Full lips, sharp cheekbones, sharper jaw. And her eyes. Knowing, glinting, green and blue and gold all at once, an early spring morning, a dangerous winter lake. She doesn’t even blink in the harsh light of the torch. 

“You know her?” Alex asks, glancing at Kara nervously. 

“No,” Kara says, “I’ve just… seen her. Around. You,” she stares at the girl, “you were at the bar the other night. And on the pier yesterday. And, and on the beach, just now, we walked past you, but…you weren’t wearing...” Kara trails her eyes down, takes in the woman’s outfit in the light of the torch. 

She’s in black, a black dress, ragged at the bottom where it ends just below her knees, draped in sheer materials darker than night to match the smudged black around her eyes. Her hair is twisted in places, braided tightly in others, flowing in messy waves down her back to almost blend with the dress and shawls. Her arms and hands show smudges of what Kara thought was dirt, but now seems to be ash and soot, her feet too, darkened by it. 

Kara finds she’s holding her breath. 

“Do you…” Alex starts carefully, apparently having done the same visual journey as Kara, “do you  _ live _ in here?”

“What,” the woman purrs, a smirk picking up the corner of her pale lips, “because of the outfit? Kind of rude, don’t you think? A little judgemental.”

“S-sorry,” Alex stammers, the nerves in her voice filling Kara with more unease, “I just- sorry. Um, are you okay?”

“Me?” The woman smiles. “Oh, I’m fine. You, on the other hand.”

Kara feels ice in her veins as the woman stares at Alex. 

“Excuse me?” Alex asks, folding her arms. “That sounds like a threat.”

“I’m not threatening you,” the woman says, calmly. “How are those heart palpitations?”

“Wha-” 

Alex’s eyes have widened, shock visible in the lines on her forehead. 

“And the dizziness? Quite annoying when you’re trying to study, huh.”

“Alex?” Kara faces her sister, concern thickening in her throat. 

“It’s fine,” Alex dismisses it, still facing the woman, “everyone gets those things, it’s just anxiety.”

“True, everyone suffers a skipping heartbeat and a dizzy spell from time to time. But you, Alex… I’m afraid it’s different for you.”

“How do you know my name?” Alex barks, voice thin and coloured with panic. 

And at that, the woman turns her head to face Kara, and smiles. 

“Because I know Kara.”

And then Alex is gasping. 

It’s a shaking thing, a jagged inhale as her hand flies to her chest. Her body drops, eyes wide with fear as her legs seem to give out beneath her. Kara lunges for her. 

“Alex? Oh my god, oh my god-”

Her sister is going pale, hand still clutched at her chest as she tries to breath, eyes locking onto Kara’s with terrified desperation before glancing back at the woman. 

Kara follows her gaze. 

“What did you do?” Kara yells, holding Alex to her, trying to pull her closer. 

“Oh, I didn’t do anything.” The woman simply shrugs. “This would have happened with or without me here. If anything, I have perfect timing.”

“What do I do,” Kara murmurs shakily, tears cutting down her cheeks, “CPR? I- Alex, what do I  _ do- _ ”

But Alex’s eyes are sliding closed, rolling back under heavy lids as lashes flutter and Kara grasps tighter, tighter.

“No, no no no, stay with me!” She pleads, patting Alex’s cheek, “ _ please _ !”

“I could help, you know.”

Kara swivels her head, wide eyed. 

“You can?”

“Sure,” the woman steps forward slowly, lowering herself to crouch on the other side of Alex. Kara smells fresh earth and rainwater. 

“Please,” Kara begs, “help her.”

“Okay, but…” and the woman smiles again, something dark curling the edges like smoke, “you must first make a deal with me.”

“A deal?” Kara chokes, thick with tears, “are you serious? Just  _ help _ her!”

“I’m very serious,” the woman says calmly, “make a deal with me. Agree to my terms, and I will save your sister.”

“Jesus, fine!” Kara shouts. “What do you want? Money? I’ve got savings, you can have it all.”

“I don’t need your money,” the woman sighs, “nor do I want it.”

“Then what?” Kara pleads, staring down again at the rapidly paling skin of her sister. “What do you want?”

Silence but for Alex’s gasping, then-

“I want your firstborn.”

Kara blinks, heart slowing to a heavy, stunned thud. 

“What?”

“I want,” the woman repeats slowly, “your firstborn.”

“My… my firstborn? You mean like, my first… child?”

“Yes.”

Kara blinks again, mouth gaping a little around silent words.

“ _ Why _ ?”

The woman scoffs, smiles in almost amusement as she looks at Kara. 

“Why does any witch want a firstborn? To be a slave, helper, protégé, whatever you want to call it.”

And Kara would think she was sleeping, dreaming this entire thing up if it wasn’t for the sticky tears on her cheeks, the aching fear in her lungs. 

“That’s what you are?” She says roughly. “A witch?”

“In the flesh.” The woman bows her head with a smirk.

Kara laughs bitterly and pins the woman with a watery glare. 

“Witches aren’t real.”

“Well, if that’s true,” the woman says, pushing herself to rise to her feet, “then I guess I can’t help your sister.”

Panic flares red hot in Kara’s chest.

“Wait!” She pleads. “You can save her? You swear?”

The woman lowers herself back down to a crouch, a flicker of something warmer across her face that’s gone in a flash. 

“I swear.” She tells Kara. 

“For my…” Kara laughs, an incredulous splutter as adrenaline hums in her ears, “god, for my  _ firstborn _ ? You’ll save her if I agree?”

“I’ll save her if you agree.” The woman says softly. 

“Okay… okay fine, I agree.” Kara swipes at her cheeks with her sleeve. “You can have it. Just… save my sister. Please.”

“Excellent.” The woman grins. She swipes through the air and a sheet of paper and a pen appears, clutched in her hand. She offers them to Kara. “Sign here.”

Kara stares at the spot where the paper and pen appeared, a chill sweeping across her skin mingled with a sense of awe. 

“Wh- what?” She manages. The woman sighs, waving the tools a bit. 

“I may be a witch, but I do still value the sanctity of the common contract.” 

Kara shakes her head. 

“You’re insane.” 

“No,” the woman corrects, “just efficient.” She wiggles the pen between her fingers until Kara takes it. A quick glance at  _ ‘I, the signed, hereby declare to surrender my firstborn’ _ and Kara’s shaking her head again. She grips the pen and signs, ink messy as her hand trembles. With a second swipe of the woman’s hand, the contract and pen are gone. 

“Great!” The woman says happily before shaking out her hands. “Okay then.”

Darkness swarms. The light of the torch flickers out, drowning them in a pitch black so thick Kara feels it pressing into her, tangible and smothering. 

Then, a glow. Warm, gentle, burning yellows and oranges, coming from the woman’s hands, hovering above Alex’s chest and lighting the witch’s face, casting shadows across her closed eyes. 

Kara watches as she whispers, words lost to sudden wind that rolls through the cave but doesn’t chill them, a soft force fluttering hair and clothes but nothing more. 

The glow is pushed lower as the woman slowly drops her hands, eventually pressing them to Alex’s chest where the light grows brighter, almost blinding yet painless to look at. Kara watches the glow spread to Alex, covering her chest and sinking, sinking. 

Kara gasps as suddenly she can see Alex’s heart, her stuttering heart suddenly aglow and shining from within the cage of her ribs and out through her skin as the woman whispers and whispers and whispers. 

It’s terrifying. It’s  _ beautiful _ . 

And then, it dims. 

The light leaves her heart, her chest, crawls back into the woman’s hands where it softens to a barely there glimmer of gold before it’s gone. 

The phone’s torch blinks back to life, its beam of light pointing upwards to the cave’s roof and bathing them all in a pitiful white haze compared to the sheer effervescence of the glow now smothered out. 

The woman stops whispering. 

Alex’s breathing settles. 

Kara can feel it as she holds Alex, can feel life slip back into her, can feel her heart thump at a steady,  _ normal _ pace while a flush returns to her cheeks, as if she was only sleeping. 

“There.” The witch says. She reaches a hand as if to touch Alex’s forehead, but Kara watches as those pale fingers falter and curl into her palm before withdrawing. “She will live. She won’t remember me, so I suggest telling her she fainted in here.” The woman looks up at Kara, icy green meeting stunned blue. “Get her to a doctor, she has Brugada syndrome, nasty little heart disorder, can be lethal but very easy to live with if treated right.”

“Oh my god,” Kara breaths, “you really are a witch. Th-thank you.”

The witch blinks, dipping her chin towards her chest a little in confusion. 

“You’re thanking me?” She asks. “I’ve made you sign away your first child.”

“You saved my sister.” Kara says simply, looking away and softly tucking some of Alex’s hair behind her ear. “That deserves thanks.”

“Oh…” the woman starts, trailing off, unsure. When Kara looks up the witch’s brow is furrowed slightly, her bottom lip between her teeth, “well… you’re welcome?”

Kara smiles slightly and nods once. The witch clears her throat. 

“Um. Nine years.”

“What?” Kara asks distractedly, looking back at Alex.

“You have nine years to produce a child. When you do, I will be there.” She looks at the witch again, and not even the dread of her words could break through the relief Kara feels at Alex’s steady warmth. “If you do not… well, we will discuss that, if the time comes.”

“Fine.” Kara says softly. “That’s Fine. Thank you again.” 

“Stop… saying thank you.” The woman looks uncomfortable, standing up and brushing her hands almost awkwardly on her dress. “I did a bad thing.”

“No, you didn’t.” Kara says, staring up at her. “You saved her life.”

The witch shifts, seemingly unsure of herself all of a sudden. It’s almost sweet. 

“What should I call you?” Kara asks, watching the light of the torch catch on the numerous silver pendants at the woman’s neck. 

“What?”

“Don't you have a name?”

The witch seems taken back again, frowning in confusion down at Kara. 

“Um. Yes. It’s… it’s Lena.”

“Lena.” Kara repeats with a slow nod. “Okay. I’m-”

“It’s time for me to leave.” Lena interrupts her, taking a step back and straightening her shoulders, “it’s late and it’s dark and it’s cold, Kara Danvers.”

Of course she knows her name. 

_ Late and dark and cold.  _

There’s a familiarity to that. Kara can almost grasp it, can almost grip the edges of the feeling. 

“Okay.” Kara nods, words hushed as adrenaline starts to fade from her limbs. “Thank you again. I guess I’ll... see you soon, Lena.”

The woman huffs a laugh, shaking her head. 

“You are strange.” She says softly. 

Kara feels her lips quirk tiredly in amusement. 

“Says the witch.”

The witch laughs again, the sound more real this time. She eyes Kara carefully. Studies her. Tilts her head. 

“Says the witch.” The woman agrees. 

And without a sound, without a scuffle or scratch of stone, the woman steps into the shadows, smiling almost warmly at Kara. 

The cave gets colder the moment she’s gone.

And Alex’s eyes blink open. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think??
> 
> Find my on twitter AND tumblr (still getting used to it) @fixyfics :)


End file.
